


Ever in Faith

by SeverinadeStrango



Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: Akechi Mitsuhide is His Own Warning, M/M, Manipulation, Surrealism, desperate worship, implied (unhealthy) relationship, mitsuhide being mitsuhide, pain fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 05:13:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16825843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeverinadeStrango/pseuds/SeverinadeStrango
Summary: When he choses to be, Mitsuhide can be very forgetful.





	Ever in Faith

When he choses to be, Mitsuhide can be very forgetful.

He forgets to use discretion while on his path of bloodshed and slaughter and chaos, despite Nobunaga-kun’s dislike for such a lack of refinery from his own generals, he forgets that allies are tools and not playthings, and he forgets that perhaps not everything is as disposable as he thinks it. He forgets most, if not all of these things, very purposefully, and such is to the fervent displeasure of the Demon King.

He reports. Is told to come closer, and does.

The sharp pain of the strike across his face sends stars flying across his vision, sends chills rushing delightfully up and down his spine, the shame is like sweet wine. Must not be allowed to take such liberties, will not allow, will not _be_ forgiving any longer.

“Oh _please,”_ says Akechi, and he’s on his knees again, resting his head reverently atop of Nobunaga-kun’s armored leg and wrapping himself around him like a snake, like a vine, strangling, clinging, smothering. Oh please. Nobunaga-kun thinks he is begging for mercy and for another chance. He will let him continue to think so, perhaps it is better that way – hopefully, it will make him even more enraged when Mitsuhide _forgets_ again, just as he will be sure to do.


End file.
